Au revoir mon frère
by just-one-dream
Summary: Dix années sont passées mon frère, et aujourd'hui, malgré les crépitements des flashs, malgré les journalistes et malgré tous ces hommes qui me regardent avec une curiosité à peine cachée, je viens te voir. Tu me manques mon frère. Tu me manques mais je souris. Parce que dix ans sont passés et que j'ai guéri.


Luffy avançait. La tête haute, le dos droit, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Il marchait d'une démarche assurée, son fidèle chapeau bien enfoncé sur sa tête. Les gens s'écartaient sur son chemin et baissaient les yeux afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Certains murmuraient mais beaucoup essayaient de se faire oublier, de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était compréhensible à prêt tout. Peu était ceux qui osaient défier le Roi des Pirates.

Monkey D. Luffy, l'homme qui avait hérité de la volonté de D, l'homme qui avait parcourut toutes les mers et tous les océans, l'homme qui régnait sur le Nouveau Monde, l'homme qui avait trouvé tous les trésors de la planète, l'homme qui avait atteint Raftel, l'homme qui était le possesseur de One Piece et l'homme le plus libre. Monkey D. Luffy, le Roi des Pirates.

Quelques journalistes, plus courageux que les autres, se risquaient à prendre des photos. Ca ferait la une pendant quelques jours. Ils voyaient déjà les gros titres « A l'occasion des dix ans de la Guerre au Sommet, le Roi des Pirates vient se recueillir sur le lieu de la bataille ». Une bouteille de saké à la main, une cape rouge sur les épaules et accompagné par ses nakamas, Luffy se rendait sur la tombe de son frère.

Portgas D. Ace, le second commandant de Barbe Blanche, le fils de Gol D. Roger. Mort au combat durant la Guerre au Sommet.

Luffy avançait, marchant entre les épées des autres hommes tombés au combat, se remémorant mentalement la bataille à laquelle il avait participé. Il était seul, ses camarades s'étant arrêtés à l'entrée du cimetière, préférant respecter l'intimité de ce lieu où reposaient des centaines de pirates. Il avançait. Dignement. Comme un Roi se doit de le faire. Il avançait, jusqu'à la tombe de son frère.

« Déjà dix ans… »

Le Roi des Pirates s'inclina devant la tombe de l'ancien capitaine de son frère, Barbe Blanche. Il avait énormément de respect pour cet homme qui s'était sacrifié afin de permettre à ses fils adoptifs de s'enfuir. Puis, Luffy s'assit devant la tombe de Portgas D. Ace et patienta, les yeux fermés.

Il sentait autour de lui, l'aura des nombreux curieux qui essayaient de l'observer. Il s'en moquait. Ils pouvaient regarder tant qu'ils voulaient. Tant qu'ils ne le dérangeaient pas ce n'était pas grave. Luffy sourit en sentant une aura assez bien connue, l'amiral Smoker était présent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se saluèrent en hochant la tête. Ce n'était pas un jour pour se battre. C'était un jour de recueillement.

Luffy passa quelques minutes assis, les jambes croisées, à regarder la tombe décorée du chapeau et de couteau de chasse qui avaient accompagné Ace tout au long de son aventure. Puis, de nouveaux murmures étonnés se firent entendre et les flashs recommencèrent à éblouir Luffy malgré le fait que le jour soit déjà bien entamé.

Le pirate n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'écouter ce que disaient les hommes rassemblés autour du cimetière. Il était simple de savoir qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer et qui était entrain de le rejoindre. Néanmoins, Luffy attendit, ne se décidant à prononcer le nom du nouvel arrivant qu'une fois celui-ci assis à ses côtés.

« Sabo. »

Le blond regarda son frère. Eux non plus ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Il détailla rapidement le Roi des Pirates, s'arrêtant sur ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, mais bien plus longs et sur son indétrônable cicatrice sous son œil. Luffy n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Le blond étouffa un petit rire. Il aurait été tenté de répondre qu'il allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Comment aurait-il pu aller bien alors que son frère était mort dix années auparavant ? A la place, il sortit de sa veste des petits verres qu'il plaça sur le sol. Il remarqua un léger sourire sur le visage de Luffy qui déboucha la bouteille de saké qu'il avait apporté afin de remplir les verres.

« Dix ans se sont écoulés. »

La voix de Luffy était calme, posée, patiente. Mais Sabo le connaissait, ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien, et il percevait une douleur cachée au plus profond de lui. Enfouie, recouverte par les bons souvenirs, mais présente.

« Il me manque. »

Sabo savait qu'il était honoré d'entendre cela. Luffy n'était pas le genre d'homme à se plaindre.

« A moi aussi. »

Luffy tourna les yeux pour la première fois vers lui depuis son arrivée. Et le blond fut intrigué de voir son sourire à la D. trôner sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait vu son frère à Dressrosa et que ce dernier avait battu Doflamingo, Sabo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver de nouveau en compagnie de Luffy. Et donc, depuis huit ans, il n'avait pas pu revoir son sourire. Et Sabo réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Le blond redirigea son regard vers la tombe d'Ace, puis, dans une synchronisation parfaite avec Luffy, il empoigna un des verres remplis de saké et porta un toast.

« A Ace ! »

Luffy répéta ses paroles et ils burent chacun leur verre, en laissant un encore rempli sur le sol. Celui d'Ace. Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps dans le silence avant que Luffy ne se lève, brisant l'atmosphère reposante qui s'était installée.

« Marco va bientôt arriver. »

Marco, ainsi que tout son équipage. Eux aussi, ils fallaient qu'ils rendent hommage aux hommes qui étaient tombés dix ans auparavant.

« Et bien pars, Roi des Pirates, je vais rester encore un petit peu. »

Luffy posa une main sur la pierre tombale et ferma les yeux, murmurant quelques paroles que Sabo ne comprit pas. Un sourire éclaira le visage du pirate. Puis, il partit. Rejoignant son équipage qui l'attendait. Le blond les regarda s'en aller, se faisant la remarque que son petit frère avait beaucoup changé. Il fit de nouveau la tombe et adressa un sourire à cette dernière, espérant qu'Ace le regarderait. Il se leva à son tour, ignorant les crépitements des flashs des journalistes qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis son arrivée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Au revoir mon frère. »

Ace se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. Luffy semblait dormir comme un bienheureux et ses ronflements faisaient concurrence à un troupeau d'éléphants en furies. Sabo dormait également, mais seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier montrait qu'il n'était pas mort. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le fils de Roger soupira. Ca lui avait semblé tellement vrai. Il sourit en entendant Luffy murmurer le mot « viande » dans son sommeil. Ace referma les yeux et s'endormit dans la seconde. Oubliant totalement ce dont il venait de penser. Mais il entendait cependant toujours la voix de Sabo répéter :

« Au revoir mon frère. »


End file.
